Revenge
by waternocturne
Summary: Torn from the deaths of her sons and husband, Wang Yi joins Cao Cao to pursue vengeance by taking 'his' head, before anyone else does. But things turn into an unexpected twist, when the monster of her dreams shows up when least expected, and presents another problem. (Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, as Koei owns them. This is based off of DW8 with my own twists)
1. Awakening of the Beast

(I do not own these characters as Koei owns them. I just put my twists on them and try to follow the story lines of Dynasty Warriors 8.)

 ** _Chapter 1-Awakening of the Beast_**

" _Momma, when can we visit Papa? Why are we in this room?" Wang Yi looked at her eldest son who was fidgeting in his blankets. "Papa is busy helping the town. No more questions, go back to sleep." After rubbing his back, watching her son fall asleep, she went over to her window to still see seven guards outside of her house. She grunted in frustration and opened a bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass and sipped it. It's all she could do when her and her boys were placed under house arrest. Her weapons were taken out of the house, for fear of killing the guards._

 _She looked up at the night and closed her eyes thinking of her husband, anxiety shooting through her body, wondering if her husband is being ill treated. Liang Province was thrown into disarray when the Ma clan had destroyed the way of life. Typical invaders killed people, ravaged crops, and took their women, and the Ma clan were no different. Zhao Ang was forced to serve as an adviser for the Ma clan, when hell began…..  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Lady Wang Yi," Jia Xu looked at her intently to what seemed like a blank expression on her face. Becoming impatient, he stepped in front of her to get her attention. "Lady Wang Yi, you don't look so well, maybe you should…"

She got up abruptly catching herself in her flashbacks, "I am fine Master Jia Xu. Just preparing myself of what lies beyond those gates." Trying to make herself busy, she played with her armor to make it look like she was working. The last thing she needed before this battle, was to be killed because she cannot control her emotions, or for someone to remind her that she is not fit to fight, because of her gender.

"I'm ready for whatever challenges lie ahead if it speeds up the process of taking 'his' head." Jia Xu laughed, "Indeed, and I believe that's why many citizens have defected to our side, as we are not the only ones who see that the Ma clan are inept of ruling. They couldn't even rule a jungle." He took a sip of his tea, "Our lord Cao Cao owes a great deal to Master Zhao Ang, if he did not forewarn us about the Rebellion."

Wang Yi kept silent as Jia Xu continued, "He died with honor Wang Yi, his death did not go in vain…." Wang Yi slammed her fists on the table, "But NOT at the costs of my entire family!" She stopped abruptly realizing she was out of line and bowed. "Forgive me, I need to prepare myself, and focus on helping Lord Cao Cao accomplish his goal." She stormed out abruptly from the tent as Jia Xu watched the sun's ray's envelope her silhouette. He sighed and went back over to his paperwork.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Isn't it nice to see both of them playing when they're not fighting over the last dumpling?" Wang Yi looked up as Zhao Ang put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled and looked back at her children. "Of course, and it's less mess to clean up." Both of them chuckled. " I do remember when you made me that when I was sick, I couldn't stop eating. I don't say this often, but you've made me the happiest man. You've fulfilled my dreams of being a father as well."_

 _Wang Yi looked back her husband and touched his hand on her shoulder, as they both sat there watching their children play…_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Cao Cao stepped outside of his tent to get a visual of his troops. "We cannot have another mass casualty, like we suffered at Chi Bi. However this worthless alliance with the Ma clan cannot continue. A brat who is all of age twenty, and has no idea that his actions, has caused severe consequences."

"And the devastating effects of Chi Bi will not occur in this battle again, cousin. However you cannot keep dawning on Chi Bi's battle. We need to learn from it, and make sure, it doesn't happen again. You do not want to worry the troops. It could cause damage to our morale…."The one eyed man walked right next to him to view the surroundings.

"Xiahou Dun, what do you think of this, the rebellion against us, was I wrong to take Ma Teng's head?"

Xiahou Dun laughed, "If you start asking me questions like that, I will have to ask of it was wrong of you to rebel against Dong Zhuo! That fool had it coming and there are always consequences for your actions." Cao Cao nodded as he did have a point as second guessing could ruin this battle.

"Besides, if it weren't for Master Zhao Ang, and Lady Wang Yi, we would of suffered more casualties. Like the people of Liang, they believe in you, and your troops. You are, the suppressor of chaos.

"I see your point Xiahou Dun. Come, let us make sure everything is on track."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Ma Chao! The…The enemy Lord Cao Cao is right outside Tong Gate!" Ma Chao got up abruptly to get a better view, only to see Wei banners surrounding the fort just before Tong gate.

He chopped his table in half. "God DAMNIT! How could this of happened!" He looked outside to see that an arbalest was destroyed. His rage only grew more " ARGGHH, that traitor Cao Cao, he seeks to destroy the peace of this land! He will feel my wrath of vengeance, after killing my father!" He picked up his spear and threw it into a chair, as everyone watched it explode into several pieces. The officers stood quiet, for fear of saying anything, in case it were to upset him further.

Too worried for his lord, a tall general stepped forth towards Ma Chao. "Master Ma Chao, as leader of the vanguard, please bestow me the honor, to die on your behalf as I take his army on." He knelt down offering his weapon to the young lord. The crowd was became restless as there were whispers of concern that shot through the officers.

Heaving with anger he spat out, "My father's most trusted friend, you will prove your allegiance, by killing Cao cao's men. Now!" More whispers traveled through the crowd as another brave general had step forward and knelt besides Pang De. "Young lord, it's suicide to send master Pang De as he is our most loyal…"

Ma Chao whirled around in a rage and grabbed Han Sui by his shirt, "Are you, Han Sui, questioning MY judgment? Or are you a wei sympathizer?" Han Sui's heart skipped a beat as he tried to maintain a level voice, "I am your father's best friend, your grandfather was like a father to me. I watched you grow up as if you were my own. I would never dare such a thought my lord." Han Sui felt his breathing on his face.

"Cousin please, let go of Master Han Sui, besides he has three generations of our clan. He would never do that."

"Ma Dai, stay out of this," He let go of Han Sui and proceeded towards the table. "Han Sui, you will release the Liang Cavalry through the first part of Tong Gate. That should create havoc among the beasts." Too shaken up, Han Sui bowed in acknowledgement. He was frustrated having his allegiance, called into question.

"Get out to your positions!" Every general except Ma Dai, left immediately.

"Why are you still here Dai?" With a concerned look, he walked over to his cousin, "Cousin, hear me out before you say anything." Ma Chao stood, silently waiting and viewing the map of Liang.

"This anger, I also share, as well as our troops. He wasn't just a father to you, but to all of us. He was a father, son, friend, and mentor to us all. You're not the only one that grieves. The same with Master Han Sui."

Ma Chao stood silent as Ma Dai continued, "Our common factor is Lord Ma Teng, we fight for his dreams, as well as yours. I understand that you're pissed, but be a little understanding with us. They're trying their very best to cope with this." Ma Chao closed his eyes. Dai was right, the death of his father has had him on edge since day one.


	2. Releasing the Chains

_**Releasing the Chains**_

"Is that Lady Wang Yi? Why is she dressed to fight? She's a woman…" She could hear the whispers of some of Cao Cao's men as she walked by. She stuck out like a sore thumb and she was feeling self-conscious about it.

"I hear that she is seeking vengeance for her husband, and sons' death." She halted and walked over when she heard the whispers of her sons and husband, and glared towards the privates, who trembled and bowed slightly as an apology.

Before she could say anything, a man wearing a white veil, equipped with a giant axe, approached Wang Yi, as the two privates briskly walked away. "Don't pay any attention to them." Wang Yi observed the man's stature. "It is admirable that my lord is giving you a chance to have your vengeance. It shows that gender is not discriminated within the army, so long as we have a common goal." She bowed her head slightly at the compliment.

"I am Xu Huang, one of Cao Cao's generals." She bowed to Xu Huang, "I am Wang Yi…"

"I offer my condolences to the tragedy of Master Zhao Ang." Wang Yi didn't have the heart to talk, but smiled half-heartedly. If anything, it was just a constant reminder that her husband, and sons were gone, and nothing would bring them back.

"Please excuse me as I oversee my troops," She nodded as Xu Huang walked towards his troops. She continued onwards to make sure her troops, were well stocked. Her troops were all that were left of family, citizens of Liang. She wasn't the only one grieving for the loss of a husband.

She pulled out a little wooden horse out from the breast of her armor. Her youngest son made it for her when she was sick. Suddenly, a flood of memories and emotions rushed into her mind that a teardrop escaped and landed on the wooden horse. Before she could fade away into another memory, the sounds of gongs had interrupted her thoughts. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked towards the direction of the gongs. She saw that Cao Cao, Guo Jia, and Jia Xu were standing on a platform, in the middle of the main camp ready to address everyone before battle.

Every person in the main camp gathered in perfect formation around the platform. Wang Yi stood in the back and looked over the crowds of warriors. She stood in admiration of how well disciplined they were, ready to lay their life on the line for this battle. That was all the motivation she needed to claim Ma Chao's head.

"Men, today we gather in Liang to dispose of this forsaken rebellion. This is not the first time we have visited this province. Precious time was wasted, because of the Ma Clan. Because of this rebellion, you are forced to risk your lives to disband it. But today, we come with a purpose, to put an end once and for all. As many of you know, the Ma clan, has stirred up many uprisings on multiple occasions. They have even labeled themselves, 'ruler' of Liang." The men in the crowd voiced displeasure as Cao Cao continued on.

"I have given Ma Chao multiple chances, to make right. Instead, he knew no bounds of his actions. Power went to his head as he sought to try to overthrow ME! As a result of his actions, his father was executed. We will not see the end of this injustice, unless we put an end to this!" The troops raised their weapons in solidarity. "My elite troops let us show this boy, that he is playing with fire!" The troops shouted as the doors of the main camp had opened up into what seemed like a world of fighting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My lord, Han Sui has released the Liang Cavalry hindering the progress of Cao Cao's troops." Ma Chao smirked and walked over to view the chaos among the crowds of soldiers as the horses trampled the men. "Notify Yang Qiu, that we will be launching a pincer attack. He will be stationed on the east portion. We will choke off Cao Cao by his balls, and to show him that he has made the dire mistake, of approaching me."

"At once my lord." With that, the private had left the room. Ma Chao walked over to view the battlefield when something caught his eye. "A woman? Cao Cao is so desperate that he needs women to fight for him?" Ma Dai had walked over to see what his cousin was talking about.

When Ma Dai saw the woman, he was flabbergasted. "I guess Cao Cao needs a woman to fight for him. Did enrollment drop for men? Or is he that desperate, that recruiting women for his campaign was the only option?" Ma Chao chuckled, "Just because she is a woman, doesn't mean we will not kill her. Anyone who sides with Cao Cao will die."

"I don't think she is just an ordinary soldier as she took out almost fifty men herself." Ma Dai and Ma Chao turned their heads in disbelief to Zhang Lu. "Her men had already captured the base in front of Tong Gate and placed barricades to prevent our cavalry from entering their main camp."

"Her? This woman." Ma Chao voiced in disbelief. He had no words to finish his sentence."I was not aware Cao Cao had formidable officers within his ranks cousin."

Ma Chao, still staring at her, responded to Ma Dai. "So do we, cousin. Do not get discouraged. Brute force is what will determine this battle, and make us the victor." Ma Dai nodded.

"But, we need officers like her to serve us, which just makes her more valuable." Ma Chao broke off his focus and turned to Ma Dai. "Make sure she is captured alive. Let us see why she serves Cao Cao."

"At once cousin." Ma Dai bowed and immediately left the room. Ma Chao shifted his focus back on the woman fighting, watching her take out three men at once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NOBODY WILL TOUCH MY LORD!" The large man snapped the neck of Ma Chao's unit commander. "Argggggh" He grabbed two other men and smashed their heads together multiple times until the life escaped from them. "My Lord it is not safe here! We should head back." Cao Cao shifted on the saddle of his horse.

"Xu Zhu, you do your very best in protecting me. I feel at ease when you are near." Xu Zhu bowed at the compliment as he took on a set of guards.

Cao Cao was getting restless now. "Guo Jia, Jia Xu, we have not made progress, or a dent in this battle. The first lock of Tong Gate is impenetrable. Something needs to be done now!"

"My lord, it seems that you use to be friends with one of your foes. I hear, that he is also frustrated, living under Ma Chao's rule." Cao Cao's eyebrows arched. "Oh? And, who is this person you speak of?"

Guo Jia responded, "Does Han Sui ring a bell?" A smile spread across Cao Cao's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Witness the strength of my beautiful DANCE!" The man slashed through with his claws towards Wang Yi. She jumped out of the way so that she wouldn't be claimed as a kill.

"Lady Wang Yi, I am Zhang He, at your service. You are too far out, please take heed and retreat back towards the front line." Wang Yi slashed a corporal and turned around to face Zhang He. "Do not worry about me Lord Zhang He. I am simply here to take out Ma Chao. I will be ready to die on the battlefield of Cao Cao, if it brings him closer to winning this battle." She sliced through another guard and turned to face him. " So long as no one stops me from killing Ma Chao." She chopped through the crowd, and took out the archers.

"You would be disobeying a direct order. You swore an oath to Lord Cao Cao as well. You do not need to fight like a rogue; we look out for one another." Wang Yi did her combo kill and thought about what Zhang He said.

"Lady Wang Yi! Continue to fight like a rogue, and you will not get back up, or fight with us, and we help you towards you goal." She nodded, and followed him through the crowd back towards the main camp.


	3. Mistrust

_**Chapter 3-Mistrust**_

"What's the numbers on the casualties?" Xiahou Yuan scanned the area of how many injured personnel were being brought in from the battlefield. A medic commander came up and bowed, "Almost one hundred sir, but no deaths so far. We are triaging and taking care of the ones that absolutely need to be worked on. Some are suffering from exhaustion."

Xiahou Yuan took a second look at the flags they were holding, confused, he asked, "Whose men are they?"

"Mostly Lady Wang Yi's men."

Xiahou Yuan looked to the medic commander, "Where is she?" The medic was frustrated when he answered, "Please hear my out my lord, she is a great fighter, but she goes off and always gets herself surrounded, and her men have to chase after her to make sure she doesn't get killed.

"See to it that the injured are taken care of, the ones that are from pure exhaustion make sure they get rest and send the healthy ones out."

"Yes sir!" The medic bowed and ran off to tend to more men being brought in on stretchers.

Xiahou Yuan turned to a messenger, "Find Xiahou Dun and deliver this message, he needs to know about his officer." The messenger bowed and mounted his horse.

Cao Cao walked up besides Xiahou Yuan to take a look at the casualties. Cao Cao analyzed the situation. Without turning to Xiahou Yuan, he said in a low, but stern voice, "Remember this image Xiahou Yuan."

"You keep so calm cousin; it just makes my blood boil to see that this reckless battle could be avoided. Indeed, the kitten of Liang, as I call him, needs to be killed." Xiahou Yuan balled his hand into a fist as he saw a soldier coming in with a missing arm.

"My lord, it is time to visit your old friend, and see if we can stir up some chaos ourselves, amongst Ma Chao's ranks. Listen to my plan." Cao Cao nodded and listened to Guo Jia.

"If I am predicting correctly, and you look at the map here, Tong Gate has two sides, east and west, where it can easily be used for a pincer attack. If this pincer attack succeeds, this would devastate our numbers." Guo Jia rubbed his chin and stopped.

Zhang Liao narrowed his eyes slightly at the sudden halt of the plan. Impatient, he asked, "Why are you not continuing Master Guo Jia? No time to rethink what you'll say." Guo Jia, "Because you will not like the next part of the plan."

"Spit it out then, what's the worst that can happen? We are fighting a war!" Xiahou Yuan chuckled.

Jia Xu responded, "Use Cao Cao as bait." The room suddenly got eerily quiet. Everyone looked to Cao Cao as no emotion was displayed on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everyone in their place for the pincer attack?" Ma Dai nodded, "Master Han Sui and Zhang Lu are in position.

" I don't trust Han Sui. I have a feeling he will sabotage our plans." Ma Dai was caught off guard with Ma Chao's response. "Cousin, how…."

"I'm not stupid Ma Dai, you don't think I know that Han Sui and Cao Cao weren't old friends? The only reason he is here because of his history with the Ma Clan." He walked across the room to Ma Dai. "Station Master Pang De in his area to watch him. Let's see if he really lives up to what he says."

Ma Dai nodded. He didn't have to energy to spend arguing with his cousin, trying to prove Han Sui's innocence.

"Cousin, aren't you forgetting about that woman? How will we capture her?" He didn't want to tell him that she was starting to intimidate the men on the battlefield. It would also be an embarrassment to tell him a woman was scaring hundreds of men off the field.

Ma Chao had forgotten about her. He went towards the window and noticed that her troops were nowhere in sight. He also noticed it the first time as well when she had gotten his attention. "She seems to have a tendency to be too far out from her troops. We need to surround her and capture her, alive."

Ma Dai grinned, "Well, that should be easy enough, stray the lamb away from herd."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A private came up to Wang Yi as she slit the throat of the enemy commander, "Lady Wang Yi, you are requested back to the front lines immediately. This is a direct order from General Xiahou Dun!"

"Xiahou Dun?" She was just getting started on trying to wreak havoc on Ma Chao's men. The last thing she needs is to be held back. She mounted her horse and headed towards the fort that was captured.

She rode into the encampment, and dismounted her horse to find Xiahou Dun facing away from her. By his posture, she can tell, he was not happy.

"General Xiahou Dun, I am here." Xiahou Dun turned around with a stern look on his face.

"Lady Wang Yi, it is my duty as a general of Lord Cao Cao's army, to keep a firm check on my men when it comes to taking proper orders. Those who disobey, usually do not last long, most of the time, killed in action, or executed. You are no exception, EVEN, if you are a woman." He walked around Wang Yi.

"I received a letter from General Xiahou Yuan from the casualty area that most of these casualties are coming from your people; the people of Liang who have decided to follow you in order to accomplish YOUR goal. An officer, who runs around wild, will end up LIKE Ma Chao. A dead officer will never get anything accomplished, so long as you run wild."

He pulled out another letter and showed Wang Yi. "This is a complaint letter already from General Zhang He. It states that you have a tendency to go past enemy lines and get trapped." He crumbled up the paper in frustration and tossed it on the ground.

"Since you are under my orders, it tarnishes my reputation that I cannot keep my men disciplined. I don't know how the army of Liang is, but you are not under Ma Chao's control, but the control of Cao Cao, and you are serving my unit! Since you cannot keep your emotions in check, you will go back to the main camp and defend it with Master Xu Huang."

She looked up in shock, "But General…"

"That's an order, you were given multiple chances. You cannot keep your emotions in check, and you like to get surrounded by the enemy. Do not tempt me to execute you Wang Yi. Is my orders clear!"

Humiliated, she bowed, "Yes general." She got back on her horse and rode off towards the main camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Humiliation, anger, disappointment wallowed throughout Wang Yi as she rode towards Cao Cao's main camp. "I blew it; I am so sorry my husband, and my sons. I let my emotions get the best of me. Maybe I am not fit to kill Ma Chao." She arrived into Cao Cao's camp and dismounted her horse. She came up to Xu Huang and bowed.

"General Xu Huang, I was told you would need help here defending the main camp." She said quietly.

"Yes I do need help Lady Wang Yi. Lord Xiahou Dun informed me of what happened out there." She felt embarrassed of herself. Before she can say anything Xu Huang continued, "Xiahou Dun is an excellent general and he keeps his men disciplined. Emotions run when it comes to fighting for a cause. I am not chastising you as I am sure you've had an earful from him. But, I will offer some advice and would like you to think about it."

Desperation filled, anything to get her mind off her humiliation throughout the camp would be great. "Look at the people of Liang." She looked over at the number of casualties. Pain, anger, and sadness struck her as she saw her people in pain.

"This is all because an officer cannot properly lead their people. Imagine Ma Chao doing the exact same thing, you are following right into the path of vengeance, you've lost sight of your goal."

"Losing sight or your goal causes mistrust, and discontent within your people. This is one of the reason of defection." Xu Huang was right; she had lost her reason, her goal, her self worth, because of one person. She had sacrificed hundreds of people because of one person.

"Do not become a Ma Chao." This echoed in her mind. She stood there, as it all sunk in. Xu Huang knew he did his job. "Lady Wang Yi, your troops need you, go and help them. This will boost their morale and help you with your cause."

Without hesitation, she helped the other set of casualties. Those who were resting, she offered food and water. A set of men came in with injuries as she had tended to passing bandages out. Those were missing armor, she had used her own stock to make sure they had the proper equipment to be fight viciously out there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cao Cao came out of the tent after formulating a plan to lure Han Sui out. He looked around to see that most of the injured were tended.

He saw Wang Yi helping and looked to Xu Huang. "This is a change."

Xu Huang chuckled, "I gave her a bit of wisdom; cut her some slack, after being ruled by the Ma clan, you have to teach them right from wrong. Reinforce the negative."

Cao Cao patted Xu Huang on the shoulder and looked Xu Huang in the eyes, "And that is why you serve me Xu Huang, you are an honorable man, and you give people a chance."

Xu Huang bowed, "Your compliments are too kind my lord, you have given me a chance to let me serve you, I am just simply passing on the wisdom you have given me. May I be so bold as to make a suggestion?"

Cao Cao smiled, "What did you have in mind Xu Huang?"

"Let lady Wang Yi accompany you when you are having a chat with Han Sui." Cao Cao looked at Xu Huang.

"Both Han Sui and Wang Yi have a common factor, Ma Chao. Han Sui doesn't know it yet, but he hates Ma Chao. I am sure he is constantly reminded of his allegiance as we know how much Ma Chao 'loves' you. And since he was old friends with you, Ma Chao always keeps this in the back of his mind. Wang Yi's families were killed by Ma Chao. It's an unstable environment. When you have an unstable environment, it's every man for himself."

Cao Cao played with his beard. "I see your point Xu Huang."

"Besides, seeing men intimidated by a woman can easily fluctuate the morale of the opposing side. She is a fierce warrior and has already taken out almost one hundred men."

Cao Cao nodded as they both watched Wang Yi assist the medics in bringing in the casualties.


	4. Negotiations

_**Chapter 4-Negotiations**_

(Thank you for the kind reviews!)

"Lady Wang Yi!"

Wang Yi turned around to see that Lord Cao Cao had summoned her. She hadn't seen him since she came into his service. He must have heard what she had done. She loathed at the thought of being reprimanded.

She approached Cao Cao and bowed, "Lord Cao Cao I…."

"Lady Wang Yi, you will be accompanying Xu Zhu, Jia Xu, and I, to visit Han Sui. What do you know of Han Sui since Zhao Ang was once in the service of Ma Chao? Surely the secrets Zhao Ang had kept to himself, was also passed on to you as well."

Cao Cao saw the surprised look and cleared his throat.

"Yes Lord Cao Cao," Wang Yi regained her composure and emotions.

"Lord Han Sui is an old friend of the Ma Clan going back three generations. From what I understand, Ma Chao doesn't trust him because you were childhood friends. Han Sui was always frustrated, repetitively, trying to prove his loyalty. The man has an incredible track record with the Ma clan. It's just Ma Chao that always belittles him, in front of everyone."

Cao rubbed his goatee. "It does sound like the Han Sui I know."

"Seeing his actions first handed, he is, very loyal. My husband says his talents are wasted on someone who doesn't know his worth." Cao Cao nodded at the last statement. This was enough information to persuade Han Sui to join them.

Cao Cao looked at Wang Yi, "We will set out to the east side of Tong Gate. We will have to fight ferociously to rid the remaining troops being used for a possible pincer attack."

She bowed to Cao Cao, "Consider it done Lord Cao Cao.

Jia Xu replied, "Uh uh, your assignment does not end there Lady Wang Yi, you will be in the negotiating room with Lord Cao Cao to try to persuade Han Sui and to protect Lord Cao Cao as well. If all goes well…"

"Master Jia Xu, Lord Cao Cao, all will go well, and I will see to it that Master Han Sui knows his true enemy, and his true friend." She looked at Cao Cao when mentioning 'friend.'

Cao Cao laughed, "Let us be off and greet my old friend then…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WITNESS THE BEAUTY OF MY DANCE YOU FIENDS!" Zhang He's troops watched in awe as they witnessed his 'dance' on the battlefield.

Zhang he slashed his way through the crowds until he halted in front of another enemy main camp. The blood was dripping off of his fangs. He looked over to the privates and licked the blood off of his fangs.

"That is a bit disturbing General Zhang He," said Guo Jia. He finished throwing the enemy in the air and broke his back. He watched him flop to the ground. "But it does get the job done." He looked at the timid enemies.

"The taste of victory is quite delicious, don't you agree master Guo Jia? I could bathe in the enemy's blood."

He pointed his claws over to the direction of the scared privates. "What's the matter; this is the best you have to offer? The true men of the Ma Clan? You might as well send me your women, so they know what a TRUE man is!"

"I'll make you eat your words!" Shouted the enemy general Li Xan. "By the time I'm done with you and your boyfriend, I will bring your head as a prize!"

The fort doors open as Li Xan stepped outside.

Guo Jia stepped in and halted Zhang He, "Well, well, we have an idiot that easily takes bait. But it makes all our jobs easier, controlling population."

He walked calmly, nonchalantly towards Li Xan. "I'll take you on, and when I'm done with you, I'll take your wife, your sister, your mother, and impregnate them, because the world needs real men, not the ones the Ma Clan reproduces!" He smiled devilishly towards Li Xan.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Li Xan dashed towards Guo Jia.

"Gotta love the dumb ones." Guo Jia rushed towards Li Xan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ma Chao grinned when the private whispered to his ears. He nodded and watched the messenger walk off.

"You're in an awfully good mood cousin." Ma Dai watched him curiously.

Ma Chao faced his cousin with a wide grin on his face. "Cao Cao's forces are taking a beating in the front line. When we initiate our pincer attack, they'll surely be annihilated!"

He walked towards the windows with his hand behind his back. "Witness the might of our Liang men cousin! Boys will want to be like us, women will want to be with us, and the enemy will run with fear, from us. They will cower at our names when it is shouted across the land!"

Ma Dai grinned, "Just think, all the women, wine, and riches."

"You are seeing the bigger picture cousin; you can have whatever you like as long as you work for it. The only work we must accomplish is getting vengeance! The world is a better place without Cao Cao and his army."

"And the Han dynasty will not be under their influence. They are blindsided by the Cao family, we need to annihilate Cao Cao and win back the Han dynasty's influence."

Ma Chao laughed heartily and poured himself, and Ma Dai a drink, "You cousin, proved me wrong about your ambition, I would of thought it only revolved around ladies and wine." He took a sip of his wine. "Come Dai, let us join the battle now; it's time to instill fear into Cao Cao's army."

Ma Chao and Ma Dai grabbed their spears and headed out of the tower to join the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zhang Liao rode on his horse, slicing his way through the enemy lines to clear a way for Cao Cao. Wang Yi followed suit killing the remaining enemy troops as Xu Zhu followed next to Cao Cao.

"There are too many of them, but we need to make sure Cao Cao gets to Han Sui fast." Jia Xu stabbed the private and kicked him off his weapon. He slicked his weapon to clean his weapon from the blood.

After capturing the base that led to the east side of Tong gate, they proceeded towards the fort that Han Sui was stationed in.

"Lord Cao Cao, I have a strange feeling, there aren't many people guarding this place."

"ATTACK!"

Cao Cao looked up to see men jumping down and cavalry charging. "It's an ambush!"

"Let me handle this Lord Cao Cao." Zhang Liao stepped in front of Cao Cao and shouted at the men which halted their advance towards them.

"Come and face me if you dare! I, Zhang Liao, will be the death of you all!" He charged and started to slaughter the men. Wang Yi joined in to help Zhang Liao. She was impressed by his might and ability to take on all these men. Cao Cao's men are truly formidable, she thought.

Helping Zhang Liao fight, Wang Yi noticed a figure in the tree. Her heart skipped a beat, it looked like Ma Chao. Her adrenaline started to coarse, faster. She took out her bow and arrow, and shot Ma Chao. He fell out of the tree. When he tried to regained composure, Wang Yi drew a sword drawn to his neck. Cao Cao's men quickly tied his hands and feet up.

Wang Yi looked at him again, only to realize it wasn't Ma Chao, "Huh, I thought you were Ma Chao. What a disappointment."

Ma Dai grunted in pain. He looked up and tried to study her face. "You look familiar, now where have I seen you before? I haven't seen you in the red light district."

She laughed, "You see, I had a life partner, and you took him away from me, and you also took my children. I would castrate you before you even though of touching me." She pulled out a little knife and broke the skin of his chest. Ma Dai yelped in pain. "I will skin you, and hang you as my trophy. You fucked, with the wrong person." Her eyes started to turn grey when Jia Xu put his hands on Wang Yi's shoulder.

"Enough Lady Wang Yi."

"Wang Yi you say?" Ma Dai grunted from the pain. "Oh yes, I do remember now. Yes your husband, Zhao Ang? And your two sons you say…..ARGH!" Wang Yi started to scrape away from his skin of his chest. "Mention their names again, and I will have you begging to die."

"Enough Wang Yi, he is not the target, but he would be used as bait. Do not forget what we came for…"

She sighed and retracted her knife into her pocket. "This isn't over yet Ma Dai." Cao Cao's guards dragged him away from Wang Yi.

Cao Cao walked over to the fort to which Han Sui was stationed. He stood in front of the door and shouted. "Han Sui, it is I, Cao Cao."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My Lord, the enemy Cao Cao is outside our front gate!"

Han Sui shot up from his chair and stormed out of his tent. He didn't realize that the enemy knew of the pincer attack.

He shouted at his troops, "Men! Brace yourselves for the fight of our lives!"

Another private rushed up to Han Sui, "My lord, I am not sure how to interpret this, but Cao Cao is requesting to speak with you."

Han Sui stopped what he was doing. He knew something like this would dawn on him one day, but didn't expect it during a battle. He walked up the stairs to view him from the gate. He saw Cao Cao, but couldn't formulate his words.

"Master Han Sui…."

"Lord Cao Cao…."

Cao Cao continued."I know it has been awhile since we have last seen each other. As old friends, I knew we would cross paths, however, not during battle."

"Now is not the best time to rekindle old friendship Cao Cao, we are each other's enemies, and I will carry out my duties, even if it means killing you." Han Sui's voice started to rattle a bit. The friendship that they both share was beyond words. He couldn't believe himself saying something like this, especially to someone who treated him like family.

Cao Cao chuckled, "It sounds like the old Han Sui I know, I would always value your opinions, and I know that you always have our friendship being thrown in your face, and the under appreciation you always suffer. But please hear me out and let me speak with you in private."

Han Sui was about to protest when he saw Wang Yi walk up to Cao Cao. "Lady Wang Yi?"

She bowed to Han Sui, "Yes Master Han Sui. Please hear us out before you attack us as it also concerns you as well." She had a sorrowful look to her face.

Han Sui, without hesitation ordered the guards to open the gate. Cao Cao and Wang Yi stepped into the gate. They turned around to watch it close on Xu Zhu, Zhang Liao, and Jia Xu.


End file.
